kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
'FUCK YOU BJBINTY GO BEND BANANAS WITH YOUR REAR!' Abandon all hope ye who enter here ... It's current rules, Plugin, rules this barren wasteland with a hard fist, and an even harder banhammer, approach with caution as friendly fire is on. Current Moderators enforcing Justice are: BJBinty- Probably the worst thing that has happened to Ant Hill ever since the troll terrorist attempt on december 11, proof that just because you are a girl doesn't mean you are better mod, basically, a monkey whose keyboard only has three buttons, Warm, Mute and Ban. The M next to it's name stands for Monkey obviously. COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. meisme- complete bitch. enjoys period jokes. SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. (I knew her befor she was a mod and we used to go on each otheres Acc to mess with people, i wounder if... Nahhh. She prob changed it. SgtAdi_Pilakovic) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. RemoWilliams - who the hell is that? R.I.P Valkryie - A devoted mod, and wonderful friend May your spirit go to Kong heaven Also dwelling within this realm various other random people such as: Rexels - Fifth horsemen of the apocalipse, brings joy, tears, fear, farts and Cat jokes to the chat on a daily basis. Do not feed. Troll Acccount = Tierfaust Knickersplease - He is epeen's troll account, meaing he can also take up 32 paracetomols in 5 minutes. Zigon - hates when people who clearly suck try to make themselves sound cool on this wiki Wiggles - Kongregates best troll. A creepy girl who at all times pretends to be a boy. Beware at all costs. DaelithRaenwnbldm - Full time level 37 vampire roleplaye Guy923- He has often been described as a borderline troll by some, but to others he is often a friend for life. Can be annoying at times and claims To be a mercenary. Usually on whenever he feels Like it. He is best friends with RN and sammamguy and he aspires to be a mod Som Con4you - FAIL WHALE!!! aceospades47 '''- FAIL WHALE TOO!! '''DomO42 - Random person who checks in from time to time to see what's happening. speedymaddy - amazing, witty and always there. will start a fight with the one intention of humiliating whoever it may be. Called ``Speedy´´ by women because of his premature ejeculation problems. Seven7Seven - He/She is speedymaddy's mother/father as well as sister. Jcarminex - Fail troll whose masculinity is debated. Likes puppies, brownies and long walks on the beach. JustCosImaGirl- Great ass. epeen- mwah! ilikechicks- A random dude who likes to throw kitties. 1337al- A truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music + making cat games. amarie93- She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. Terrible at dodging thrown vehicles. angelhalo123- he a person who is kind and cool.But sometimes tempered and mean Bluezone123 - Misunderstood for a guy when she is actually female. Likes to argue about why Full Metal Alchemist is cool. Loves manga and anime. Is friends of mods (but can be a pain in the butt if she wants). DMinor- Can be a bit cruel. Invented Quaker Oats(citation needed). Her internet is never happy with her. dimitri999 '''- He is always doing homework and is always chating at the same time. '''haltgamer- Plays games. Can see into your soul! iBrick - Pwns everyone for he is the best. kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Likes barely-legal girls. Full time scapegoat and superhero. J053- A semi-troll who frequently enters the chat room claiming to have been silenced for no reason. Jon509- Everyone's friend. Cool-headed, and holds tight to the philosophy "don't feed the trolls". Also, he less than threes everyone. robotree-''' One of the most random people you'll ever meet. The room never dies when he's around. (>;;)> '''mickle377-BOOM hwangchan - a fun guy and official member of the not-a-child club. the song "folsom prison blues" is said to have been written about his life. mipos - Gosh he's good looking! moonmeat77,odysseus10lives and undergroundman- Person with many alter usernames and is always in ant hill trying start educational talk but can not since people only want talk about male gentais oh and he is confused in certain way. snakeseyes- A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting. SgtAdi_Pilakovic- Rando, Likes makeing trolls feel like 8 year olds who need to grow up but then they start crying a. Opps. My Bad. s'tupidheader'- While nobody understands the story behind his name, he is not stupid(although he is a bit of a troll). WatchUrBack- Loves anime, especially Witchblade. zmanzach4- Cunt sarge98-he is a NEW ZEALANDER the greatest kind of zealander. NEW ZEALAND+SARGE=greatest combination since magic and eggs Meghan16-''' annoying as fuck. 'WhitePerson '- Crazy Random guy, that enjoys talking about random stuff, and like monorail cat 0_0 '''sammanguy- Weird, crazy dude, Ex-troll, (Still has the skill) Loves fantasy and is back from Self Proclaimed Exile Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners